


Vamps & Wolves

by Asgardian_Centaur



Series: Puppyshipping Holidays [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't there supposed to be some sort of rivalry between vampires and werewolves? Stupid shenanigans at a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamps & Wolves

Vamps & Wolves

The party had been Mokuba's idea. Joey and his friends arrived at the Kaiba mansion an hour after the trick or treaters had all gone home, still dressed in their costumes. Mokuba answered the door dressed as a devil, with horns that looked almost comically big for his head curling out from under his wild black hair, a pitchfork, and a giant fake snake curled around his shoulders. Kaiba was being his usual anti-social self, hovering near the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

"Happy Halloween, rich boy." Kaiba didn't respond so Joey poured himself a drink. "So are you your usual brand of grumpy, or is the special Halloween edition to go with your costume?"

He just rolled his eyes, and Joey wondered how the hell someone could be such a downer on Halloween. "I thought Halloween was for dressing up as something you're not. All I see is a mangy dog."

"What?" Joey looked down at his costume. He'd thrown it together quickly: ripped jeans, plaid shirt over a white tee shirt, grey dog ears and tail, and some face paint to give his face and arms a wolfish appearance. "Hey, I'm a werewolf, ya bastard. And what the hell are you supposed to be?" All he was wearing was a suit with a long black jacket, which really wasn't all that different from his usual attire. "A corporate asshole?"

He stepped closer so that the gap between was practically non-resistant and Kaiba could tower over him. Joey'd been leaning against the counter so there wasn't anywhere for him to back away, and he nearly punched him out of instinct. Then Kaiba  _hissed_  and flashed his teeth.  _Vampire fangs_. The good kind that came individually and weren't so long that they made you talk weird. With his pale skin and piercing gaze, it didn't take much for him to look the part.

And there was absolutely no reason Joey should be as freaked out and turned on as he was.

"Oh my god, we haven't even been here ten minutes and you're already at each other's throats," Yugi sighed. "Let's just have fun tonight, ok?"

Kaiba smirked and stepped back enough for Joey to move away and hurry back to his friends, thankful for the makeup that hid the redness in his cheeks.

The party soon evolved into a horror movie marathon. Someone thought it'd be a good idea to pop in a vampire flick, and every time one of them bared their fangs and bit someone's neck, Joey couldn't help but think of Kaiba, leaning over him with fangs bared. He even dared a couple glances in Kaiba's direction. Most went unnoticed, but once he caught him, and Joey looked away quickly, shifting in his seat. His skin felt warm, and he had a sneaking suspicion Kaiba was watching him as well. When they ran out of popcorn, Joey jumped at the chance to go make more, and hurried off to the kitchen.

But damn if finding the popcorn in a kitchen this massive wasn't impossible. There were more cabinets and drawers in the kitchen then there probably were in his whole apartment. When he finally did find a box, he decided to make a few bags. Tristan and Duke could burn through a bag or two on their own easily.

"Thought you got lost." Kaiba's voice broke the silence and Joey nearly dropped the box.

"The hell are ya doing sneaking up on me?"

"This is my house. Also everyone wants more candy brought out as well. They tried to text you but your phone was in the couch."

"So you came to tell me yourself?"

"They paused the movie to wait for you."

"And...what? You got bored?"

"Like I said, this is my house. I'll go where I want."

Kaiba was really starting to piss him off. First he's an asshole, then he kept looking at him during the movie  ~~never mind that he had been glancing at Kaiba as well that was beside the point~~ , and now he won't leave him alone long enough to get the idea of vampire-Kaiba out of his head. When Kaiba picked up a piece of candy from one of the bowls, Joey smacked it out of his hand in a moment of absolute pettiness and took the bowl away. "You gotta say trick or treat first."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow, probably just as surprised as Joey was at what came out of his mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You gotta say trick or treat."

"I just spent the past two hours handing out candy. Give me the damn bowl."

The thought of Kaiba handing out candy to little trick-or-treaters was strangely endearing. Almost enough for him to feel a little bad about teasing him. Almost. "Sorry, man. Rules are rules."

Again, Joey was so thankful that the makeup would conceal the heat he felt spreading in his cheeks. Kaiba's laser focus gaze was locked on him, and he could hear his pulse in his ears. He stepped closer and had his arm around Joey's waist so fast Joey didn't have time to react. His grip was firm but not painful, and Joey could probably wriggle out if he wanted. Kaiba's lips curled back, displaying his fake fangs in a menacing grin. Joey swallowed hard and licked his lips.  _I musta fell asleep on the couch or somethin'._

Joey didn't realize he'd been tilting his head to one side, giving Kaiba access, until Kaiba's lips were on his neck. The points of the fangs dragged along his skin and it sent shivers along his spine. Joey's breath caught, and when Kaiba nipped just under his ear he dug his fingers into Kaiba's arm, his head lolling back just a bit more. This was more than a little weird, but then again weirder things had happened on Halloween.

Kaiba's lips trailed up to his ear, his breath hot and warm, and he nipped at Joey's earlobe before whispering, "Trick or treat." And then he pulled away, leaving Joey breathless as he grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl.

"The hell was that?" Joey touched his neck, still sensation still lingering on his skin.

Kaiba picked up the candy bowl and one of the popcorn bowls. "We should head back before the come searching for us."

"No seriously, what the hell?" He stepped in front of Kaiba so he couldn't head back to the others. He should've been pissed that Kaiba had tricked him like that, but instead all he wanted to do was grab Kaiba by the shoulders and kiss him breathless. "Couldn't help the whole vampire thing?"

"Just like you couldn't help looking at me during every bite scene in the vampire movie?"

_Shit, so he did notice_. "I was not!"

"Uh huh. You've been watching me ever since you saw these." He tapped on one of his fangs. "And judging from your reaction, you seemed to enjoy playing vampire. I even bet you'd wag that tail of yours if you could."

He was a bastard, a smug, arrogant bastard who was even worse when he knew he'd won. Joey figured he could walk away and let Kaiba sit there all proud of himself all night, or he could catch him off guard. So he took the bowls from Kaiba's hands and set them on the counter before grabbing the lapels of Kaiba's jacket. "I didn't know you've been staring at my ass all night either. My guess is you enjoyed it too." He rose up on his toes a bit and pulled on Kaiba's jacket, kissing him fully on the lips. Kaiba wasn't stunned for long, wrapping his arm around Joey's waist and holding him tightly. "And besides," he breathed as he pulled away, "strange things happen on Halloween."

 

* * *

 

Okay it was taking way too long for Joey and Kaiba to get the popcorn and candy, so Yugi volunteered to find out what going on. The consensus seemed to be that if Kaiba and Joey had gotten into a vampire-versus-werewolf style argument, Yugi could break them up.

Except that was not what he was expecting to see, and there was no way he was going to interrupt  _that_  so he turned on his heel and walked right back to the others. And of course he could hear Yami laughing from inside the puzzle.

"Forget the popcorn guys. Just start the movie."

 

 

 


End file.
